


Something That’s Worth Fighting For

by belle_ny



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belle_ny/pseuds/belle_ny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet based on various spoilers and promo pictures for 2x19 “Lacey” (NOT the Hooker!Belle). Kind of angsty. It’s not my favorite genre, but it just happened. You were warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something That’s Worth Fighting For

Gold was standing in the dark valley behind the Rabbit Hole, looking at the woman he loved with every of bit of his existence and couldn’t recognize her. He knew every detail of her sweet face and every line of her body, but it felt like he was looking at a stranger. She was wearing black high heel pumps, black stockings and a sparkling purple dress so short that it would make his Belle embarrassed to just look at it. Gold was only able to fully take her in now when the guy whatever-the-hell-his-name-and-intentions-were was laying on the ground behind him coughing out blood – getting closely acquainted with Gold’s cane would have that effect. No one was allowed to touch Belle, especially not when she was unwilling! The bastard was lucky they weren’t in the fairy tale land and Gold wasn’t the same Dark One he was there, otherwise he would be coughing out his intestines now, - Gold thought darkly to himself. Ironically, it was the woman who this guy tried to take advantage of that changed the Dark One, and yet, Gold hasn’t felt more like his true self in centuries.  
“This woman” or “she” was the only way Gold called her now, because he simply refused to say the name that wasn’t really hers. “Lacey” even felt wrong on his lips.  
She looked at him with a self-satisfied smirk, apparently having interpreted his eyes wandering over her body as a sign of appreciation or attraction. She slowly walked toward Gold and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body tightly against him. Gold knew it wasn’t Belle but he still couldn’t resist breathing in her scent, and immediately felt weakness in his knees. His hands instinctively went up to hold her, but Gold forcefully stopped himself and dropped them back down.

"Are you still gonna say you’re not interested in me?" She half whispered in a seductive tone.  
"As I’ve told you before, I am more than interested, but not in you." Gold said struggling to not get lost in those blue eyes. It was a torture – to have her so close, so willing and know it was just an illusion.  
"Right, Belle." She said rolling her eyes. "Well, I am her now."  
"Dearie, you’re anything but her." Gold said with a bitter little laugh.

Recent events, that happened since her cursed personality kicked in, proved it beyond any doubt. She had Belle’s sweetness on the outside, but was cruel and twisted inside. She didn’t care about anyone or anything except herself. Gold’s money and power was what appealed to her. And everything that pushed Belle away from him, like his hatred or vengefulness, drew her in. He had to hand it to the Queen - turning Belle, the sweetest, kindest and purest person he ever met, into Cora’s copy - he underestimated Regina’s sick sense of humor.

She was silent for a few moments studying Gold’s face and then said:  
"I remember at the town line you said something about _“what’s done, cannot be undone”_. What if your Belle is never coming back? What are going to do?"

And just like that she voiced his worst nightmare. He had no answer. Reconciling with Bae filled him with newfound hope and strength, and Gold refused to even acknowledge the possibility of not having Belle back. After she returned from the dead and he got to know what it’s like to have her with him every day again, he needed her like he needed to breathe. Not just her presence and sweet smiles – this Lacey person could give him all that and more – he needed Belle, her very heart and soul, the light inside her that made Belle who she was. It made Gold who he once was too. She was his angel, if demons were even allowed to have one, and no words could describe how much he missed her. It was like missing a part of himself, and he felt numb and hollow ever since she lost her memory.

Gold looked deeply into her eyes hoping that Belle, who was still in there somewhere, would hear him and said:  
"I’m going to do everything in my power to bring you back, for your sake and my own."

He gently kissed her forehead, took her hands off of him and slowly walked to his car. He found his son, so if he had to spend the rest of his life looking for the way to make Belle remember, it was the price he was willing to pay to have her back. When he got in the car she was still standing there, watching him with confused and slightly disappointed look on her face. Suddenly, in his head, Gold heard the words Belle said to him that last night - _“when you find something that’s worth fighting for, you never give up”_. It filled Gold with warmth and he felt a lump in his throat. Belle always knew what to say, even if she didn’t know when those words were going to be needed. He started the car and gave her a sad little smile before driving away.


End file.
